Red Devil Story
by Blackcat146
Summary: UPDATE ! Chapter 3. Satu kursi kosong peserta Eat Bully yang tersedia akan diperebutkan oleh seluruh siswa Konoha High School! Uchiha Itachi sang ketua OSIS yang sudah turun jabatan langsung mengkoordinasi para anggota OSIS untuk mengadakan seleksi calon peserta./"Nyanyiin lagu buat gue dong, Kyuu." /image belongs to me. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-desu~~~ Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu, minna ^^**

**RED DEVIL STORY**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by Kuro.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rate**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Non-EYD n full of kata-kata kasar**

**Mengandung unsur sho-ai, mungkin kalian bakal menemukan typo yg bertebaran khukhukhu**

**Meskipun ini saya masukkan ke genre Humor, saya gg yakin dg selera humor saya -_-**

**Note:**

**If you don't like? Just click back.**

**Enjoy~!**

Kyuubi buru-buru menggebrak pintu rumahnya dan ngelempar tasnya kesembarang arah. Jarinya yang ramping tapi kuat itu menarik kerah kaos yang dipake dengan adik tunggalnya yang langsung bersiap-siap kabur waktu tau sang kakak pulang.

"Mau kemana loe, bocah sialan~?" tanyanya horror tepat disamping telinga adik blonde-nya yang meneguk ludah, gemetar.

"Ehehehe. K-Kyuu … udah p-pulang y-ya…?" Tanya si blonde, mata birunya yang secerah langit itu berkedip-kedip takut.

"Pertanyaan tolol macem apa itu!? Gue nggak sebego itu buat dibegoin sama bocah penakut yang sok berani kayak elo!" bisiknya sinis sambil ngerangkul pundak adiknya. "Kayaknya elo emang harus dikasih beberapa pelajaran, ya, Naru~" lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada sing a song yang justru makin terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Naruto, bocah blonde yang kena sasaran lagi hari ini.

"Nggak mau Kyuu! L-lepas! Khhh!" Naruto berusaha lepas dari rangkulan kakaknya yang menyeretnya masuk ke kamar. Tapi percuma. Jelas karena perbedaan kekuatan mereka yang cukup jauh.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

"UGGYYAAA! HUWAAA!"

"HOEKKHHH!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

xxx

Naruto mengaduk-ngaduk semangkuk ramen yang disuguhin diatas mejanya. Cuma diaduk-aduk tanpa semangat. Matanya melirik ke sosok jangkung merah yang duduk tepat didepannya. Kesal.

Kyuubi melahap mie ramen itu dengan rakusnya, tanpa peduli sang adik yang sama sekali tidak berminat dengan makan malam kali ini. Bahkan meskipun itu adalah ramen, makanan favoritnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Tumben sekali kau kelihatan tidak berminat dengan ramen? Apa ada yang salah dengan masakan paman kali ini?" Tanya paman pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku ramah. Yah, Kyuubi n Naruto memang pelanggan kedai yang sering mampir makanya paman pemilik kedai itu hapal dengan mereka. Mereka berdua seneng-seneng aja makan dikedai ini, pemilik kedainya ramah dan lagi mereka sering dikasih ramen jumbo secara cuma-cuma.

"He? Nggak kok, paman." Jawab Naruto riang sambil memasukkan mie ramen yang masih hangat itu ke mulutnya. Hoekhh! Naruto nyaris muntah. Bukan karena rasa mie ramen tapi karena ingat kejadian tadi siang menjelang sore dikamar kakaknya. Kejadian itu bener-bener membuat nafsu makannya hilang, lenyap. Bahkan untuk semangkuk ramen pun.

"Sepertinya kamu kurang semangat, ya. Khusus hari ini, paman buatkan satu mangkuk ramen gratis buatmu, Naruto!" paman kedai Ichiraku bersiap mengambil mangkuk dan meracik mie didalamnya. Tapi….

"Nggak deh, paman. Makasih." Tolak Naruto senyum.

"Elo nggak mau makan itu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sudah menghabiskan ramen bagiannya. "Sini biar gue makan." Kyuubi menarik semangkok ramen yang baru dimakan satu suap oleh si pemilik.

"Kyuu, loe tega!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Cemberut.

"Apa? Elo mau makan ini?" tawarnya.

"Gue nggak doyan makan gara-gara eloo!" teriak Naruto prustasi sambil menopangkan siku kirinya diatas meja sedang tangan kanannya menjambak rambut merah kekuningan punya kakaknya. Gemas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" otomatis Kyuubi terbatuk karena kesedak kuah ramen. "Elo mau bikin gue mati, ya?" sahutnya kesal dan mendeathglare Naruto.

Naruto hanya mencibir sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalanan Konoha yang bisa diliat dikedai yang terbuka ini.

"Elo mesti sering-sering melototin darah biar phobia memalukan elo itu hilang." Kyuubi berkata cuek sambil terus memakan ramen bagian adiknya. "Gimana elo bisa lulus ujian praktik Biologi kalo ngebedah kodok aja udah pingsan duluan karena kecipratan darah kodok tetangga!"

"Elo udah sering ngadepin darah ke wajah gue tapi phobia gue nggak ilang-ilang juga tuh. Malah, gue ngerasa makin parah." Ucap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah nahan mual-mual diperutnya. "Cuma nginget warna n baunya yang amis aja gue udah mau muntah. Huekh~"

"Elo bodoh sih."

"He? Itu Itachi-nii, kan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba out of topic waktu menoleh kearah jalan dan nggak sengaja ngeliat sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Celana jeans hitam yang keliatan mahal plus kemeja kotak-kotak hitam yang dibuka kancingnya ngeliatin kaos putih bercorak gagak didalamnya, jelas banget itu style Uchiha Itachi, hitam-putih. "Hei, Itachi-nii!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Itachi. Heran, kalau dengan kakaknya sendiri, Naruto nggak pernah memanggil Kyuubi pake embel-embel –nii atau apapun itu dan langsung memanggil namanya. Tapi kalau dengan Itachi yang hanya senpai-nya di KHS-Konoha High School, dia bersikap sopan sekali.

"Hei, Naru." Itachi balas melambai dan berjalan menuju kearah duo pemuda Uzumaki yang duduk nggak jauh dari meja pesanan.

"Chk! Keriput, ngapain loe kesini?" Tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Masa' sikap loe kayak gitu sama sobat sebangku sendiri, eh?" Itachi duduk disebelah Kyuubi, tangannya ngerangkul pundak Kyuubi. Yeah, mereka memang teman sebangku di KHS. Saat ini Kyuubi n Itachi adalah siswa kelas 3 KHS sedang Naruto baru kelas 1.

"Siapa yang sobat sebangku loe, heh?" ucap Kyuubi sinis sambil menepis tangan Itachi kasar.

"Kasar~" Itachi mengacak rambut cowok itu lembut. "Gezz! Kalian berdua ini seneng banget megang-megang kepala gue, sih!" sentak Kyuubi seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Itachi. Kyuubi paling kesel disentuh orang lain! Kalau nyentuh sih, dia bersedia aja. Mukul sekalian, juga boleh! Tapi kalau dia yang kesentuh sedikit aja pasti udah bakal ngebales mukul. Itu cuma kesentuh! Gimana kalau dianya kepukul?

WUKK!

Tuh, kan, baru juga dibilang, dia udah melayangkan tinju kearah muka Itachi. Tapi kok bunyinya 'WUKK'? Bukannya 'BUKK'? Jelas aja suaranya gitu! Kyuubi cuma berhasil ninju angin.

"Cih! Sialan!" umpatnya dan balik menghadap mangkuk ramen yang nyaris setengah kosong. Malas lama-lama ngeladenin Uchiha sulung. "Buang-buang waktu." Gerutu Kyuubi

"Tumben banget kalian keliatan pergi bareng begini. Elo malam ini nggak kerja, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi lalu ikutan memesan dua porsi ramen untuk dibawa pulang. Sambil nunggu pesanan, dia nemenin Uzumaki bersaudara ini makan meski cuma Kyuubi yang keliatan asik ngelahap makanannya.

"No. Gue capek." Jawabnya cuek.

"Sebenernya elo kerja apa sih, Kyuu? Kok gue nggak pernah dikasih tau?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang bersandar diatas kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Masih lemas karena ingat darah segar didalam mangkuk stainless. Entah itu darah apa dan dapet darimana.

"Emang apa bedanya kalo gue ngasih tau n nggak ngasih tau elo? Hm?" kalimat yang dilontarin Kyuubi lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Gue, kan, cuma khawatir aja sama elo, Kyuu. Elo bukan kerja sebagai preman dan negikkin orang-orang yang lewat di gang, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos kekanakannya. Keliatan banget kalo dia emang khawatir dengan kakak satu-satunya ini. Bukannya dia nggak mau bersyukur dan berterima kasih atas kerja keras Kyuubi menghasilkan uang tapi dia nggak mau kalo masa depan kakaknya hancur hanya karena dia dan berakhir jadi penjahat jalanan. Hey, dia satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa buat Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto nggak mau kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa.

Kyuubi meneguk habis kuah ramen yang tersisa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan konyol adiknya. "Bukan urusan loe." Dan itu jawaban yang sering banget didenger Naruto setiap kali dia menanyakan kerjaan sang kakak. Pikiran buruk tentang pekerjaan yang dilakuin Kyuubi jadi muncul karena Kyuubi sendiri terkadang pulang larut malam bahkan sampai pagi atau terkadang ada aja lebam dan tanda merah disekitar muka, leher, dan bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutup pakaiannya, meski lebam dan tanda merah itu hanya tipis, atau juga kadang ditambah bau-bau parfum mahal. Hahh…. Sebenernya dia itu mangkal di gang atau…?

"Apa Itachi-nii tau Kyuu kerja dimana?" tanya Naruto beralih kesosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti diatas Kyuubi. Itachi cuma menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Dia bener-bener nggak tau sama seperti Naruto.

"Ngapain sih elo penasaran? Tinggal sekolah aja kok banyak pertanyaan." Gerutu Kyuubi kesal sambil merogoh saku jeansnya, mengambil HP-nya yang berdering.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi begitu mengangkat telepon tersebut. Hening beberapa detik. Kemudian Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Shit!" kali ini Kyuubi merogoh sakunya yang lain dan memberikan uang dua puluh ribu ke Naruto yang langsung diterima oleh si blonde. "Bayarin ramennya, gue ada urusan. Kalo sampe gue ngeliat elo masih berkeliaran n nggak langsung pulang, jangan harap setelah ini elo masih bisa jalan tanpa nyeret kaki!" ancam Kyuubi.

"Tck! Bisa nggak sih omongan dia nggak seserem itu!" sungut Naruto waktu punggung Kyuubi udah nggak keliatan lagi karena udah masuk kedalam mobil taksi yang dicegatnya.

"Kata-katanya barusan sama aja dengan, 'Cepet pulang, jangan mampir kemana-mana. Udah malam, bahaya meski elo cowok.' Kyuu kakak yang perhatian, kan?" Itachi tersenyum.

Naruto balas tersenyum kecut.

"Oh iya, kok Itachi-nii pesan dua porsi ramen? Nggak nyangka deh kalo Itachi-nii ternyata banyak makan?" tanya Naruto pas melihat dua bungkus ramen pesanan Uchiha sulung yang sudah diletakkan diatas mejanya oleh paman Ichiraku. Lebih nggak nyangka lagi kalo Uchiha ternyata juga suka makan ramen.

"Oh, bukan untuk gue semua, kok. Tapi buat Sasuke satu porsi." Jawab Itachi sambil mengajak Naruto pulang setelah membayar ramen pesanannya. "Ayo, gue antar." Tawar Itachi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Gue bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula nanti si Teme brengsek itu nungguin sambil kelaperan, bisa-bisa Itachi-nii bakal diamuk kalo pulang telat. Hehehe." Tolak Naruto.

"Hal kayak gitu bisa diatasi tapi kalo Naru yang diamuk sama preman di gang, siapa yang bisa mengatasi?"

"Hey! Gue, kan, bisa mempraktikan jurus-jurus baru yang gue pelajarin di klub Karate!" ucap Naruto semangat sambil mempraktikan beberapa gerakan Karate yang digelutinya sejak Junior High School. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah suram. "Hahh…. Pasti enak punya kakak kayak Itachi-nii." Tambah Naruto, membandingkan. "GUE IRI DENGAN TEME~~~"

"Bisa-bisa nggak cuma diamuk preman di gang kalo Kyuubi sampe denger ucapan tadi, lho~"

xxx

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong dilantai pertama, mencari loker yang cocok dengan kuncinya. Dia masih saja belum hapal dengan letak lokernya. Sejak tadi mulutnya komat-kamit, menggerutu karena Kyuubi belum juga pulang ke rumah dari tadi malam. Padahal biasanya Kyuubi pulang paling lama setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi hari ini ditunggu-tunggu sampai dia hampir telat pun Kyuubi belum juga muncul.

"Dia itu nggak tau kalo gue khawatir apa! Seenggaknya kalo kerja jangan maksain diri gi-hmmph!" kalimat Naruto kepotong karena tiba-tiba wajahnya menabrak sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat.

"Apa yang loe lakuin, stupid Dobe?!" bentak seseorang yang ditabraknya. "Cih! Dobe mesum." Ejeknya.

M-mesum…!?

Sapphire Naruto terbelalak. Posisinya saat ini memang nggak jauh dari om-om hidung belang! Sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat yang ditabraknya itu ternyata pantat Sasuke! Karena buru-buru waktu memakai sepatu khusus untuk didalam ruangan, Naruto yang berjalan sambil tertunduk dan membungkuk sebentar untuk mengepaskan sepatunya ternyata menabrak pantat Sasuke. WTF!

"H-HUWAAA!" Naruto langsung mundur cepat hingga kepalanya menabrak loker dibelakangnya. DUAGH! "Auchh!" Naruto mengusap-usap bagian kepala belakangnya yang sedikit nyeri sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Huh! Dobe!" ejek Sasuke lagi dengan senyum sinis yang menyebalkan.

"Teme brengsek! Ngapain elo berdiri disitu?!" tunjuk Naruto yang pipinya sudah semerah lobster rebus. Hey, dia sudah menabrak bagian 'x' kedua-nya Uchiha bungsu yang paling dibencinya! Untung saja dilorong itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ini loker gue, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil menendang wajah Naruto yang masih sejajar dengan pinggangnya, nggak keras sih cuma tetap saja nyebelin. Wajah dikasih alas sepatu gitu lho! "Teme sialan!" sungut Naruto langsung berdiri dan sengaja menyenggol kasar bahu Sasuke saat melewatinya. Ngeladenin Uchiha bungsu nggak akan ada habis-habisnya.

"Tumben loe nggak bareng sama setan." Ternyata Sasuke menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Niat banget membuat mood si pirang itu makin buruk. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, cuek. Saat mereka berbelok mau naik tangga ke lantai dua dimana kelas mereka berada, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menjulurkan kakinya dan membuat Naruto terjatuh ke arah depan – tangga. "Oups!"

"I-Ittai…." Naruto mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut, bisa dipastikan didahinya bakal muncul benjolan yang lumayan besar. "Elo sengaja ya!" dia langsung berdiri dari posisi telungkupnya.

"Bayaran karena elo nggak ngerespon kalimat gue." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana hitamnya, angkuh, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meringis menahan ngilu.

"BRENGSEKKK!"

xxx

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu malam ini, Kyuubi." Kyuubi mengangguk pada laki-laki bermasker yang mengantarnya sampai didepan rumah kecilnya. "Istirahatlah yang cukup. Masih banyak 'klien' yang menunggumu." Ucap laki-laki bermasker itu, dari matanya terlihat kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

"Jangan ucapkan kata-kata yang ambigu begitu, Kakashi-san." Kyuubi balas tersenyum. Bukan senyum setan seperti biasanya tapi senyum malaikat yang benar-benar menawan! Sorot ruby-nya yang biasanya menyalak pun tampak lembut. Kyuubi mengangguk sopan sekali lagi pada laki-laki bermasker alias Hatake Kakashi sebelum keluar dari mobil limousin hitam yang dikendarai oleh Kakashi dan masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya. Astaga! Kenapa dengan Kyuubi?

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Kakashi melihat begitu banyak barang yang dibawa Kyuubi. Padahal waktu berangkat tadi dia sama sekali tidak membawa barang apapun tapi pulangnya kedua tangan Kyuubi bahkan sampai penuh dengan kotak-kotak yang entah apa saja isinya. "Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin akan meletakkan barang-barang itu disini? Bagaimana kalau adikmu-"

"Ada beberapa yang mungkin gue butuhkan. Gue lelah, sebaiknya Kakashi-san pulang saja." Potong Kyuubi benar-benar merasa lelah dan ingin segera tidur dikamarnya.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Kau sudah begadang jadi butuh istirahat agar pamormu itu tidak turun, ya kan, Kyuu?" Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

WUKKK

BUGH!

"Wah~ nyaris saja…." Untung Kakashi sempat melihat gerakan kaki Kyuubi dan langsung membentuk defence dengan kedua lengannya kalau tidak… mungkin mukanya akan 'sedikit' bonyok.

Kyuubi menurunkan kakinya yang diapit lengan Kakashi. "Just do it or die." Kali ini tatapan setan Kyuubi sudah kembali seiring mood-nya berpura-pura 'manis' menghilang.

"Hahh…. Iya, iya, aku pulang. See you, Kyuubi." Kakashi tersenyum dengan senyuman bisnis seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

TBC (Tubercolosis XD)

Nih fic udah nangkring lamaaaaaaaaaa banget di lappie saya. Terus daripada mubazir ya, jadi saya upload deh... Meskipun udah lama buatnya tapi ternyata tetap 1 chapter. Gg nambah2 ya, minna. Jadi utk chap selanjutnya mungkin akan memakan waktu yang panjang #mengingat saya yg pemalas ini :D

Yupp~~~ Mohon Review-nya, ya minna~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooowww, Minna~ Kuro-desu

Saya udah update kilat, kan? Padahal saya pemalas lho~ Ini sebuah kemajuan. Hahaha

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah baca tapi belum sempet review atau pun udah baca dan udah review, double sankyu, ne.

Balasan Review:

**Sachi Alsace**: Saya udah update kilat, kan, Chii-san? :D Sankyu udah suka fic saya.

**NamikazeNoah**: Semoga setelah chap ini, fic saya tetep dapet predikat seru ya, Namikaze-san ^^. Sankyu udah Review.

**OchiCassiJump**: Udah ketebak belum kerjaan Kyuubi di chap ini? Saya udah kasih clue. hehe

Oh ya, sebenarnya saya agak bingung juga Kyuubi kerja apa gara-gara perkataan Chi-san, lho~ Tapi akhirnya tetap seperti jalan cerita awal.

Sankyu buat kalian yg udah baca fic saya.

Oh ya, satu lagi, makasih banyak untuk idenya, Chi-san. Luph u *DOR*

* * *

**RED DEVIL STORY**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Eat Bulaga punya SCTV (disini agak saya plesetin gpp? XD)**

**This fic by Kuro.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Rate:**

**T**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Non-EYD n full of kata-kata kasar**

**Mengandung unsur sho-ai, mungkin kalian bakal menemukan typo yg bertebaran khukhukhu**

**Meskipun ini saya masukkan ke genre Humor, saya gg yakin dg selera humor saya -_-**

* * *

**Note:**

**If you don't like? Just click back.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"_YO~ MINNA-SAN~~!"_ sebuah suara anggun yang melengking tinggi memenuhi Studio X yang langsung disambut dengan gemuruh para peserta yang hadir diacara paling beken yang pernah ada di Konoha.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"_

"_Konnichiwa, minna…._

"_KONNICHIWA, KURAMA-SAMA~~"_ sahut mereka sebelum seseorang diatas panggung itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Keliatan banget kalau mereka bener-bener ngebet sama pembawa acara itu. Wajar aja sih kalau begitu banyak orang yang langsung jatuh cinta dengan artis pendatang baru itu. Kurama punya wajah yang tampan, tinggi dan berat badan yang cocok sebagai model, kulit yang putih bersih. Rambutnya dark blue dengan mata yang lebih kelam dari rambutnya. Kurama adalah artis multi talent, selain lihai membawakan acara, dia juga seorang actor berbakat dan sering menjadi model diberbagai majalah. Hanya saja, satu kekurangan Kurama, dia buruk dalam menyanyi. Jangan pernah berharap untuk mendengar nyanyiannya atau detik itu juga kau akan merasa sedang berada di dunia lain.

"_Ahaha."_ Sang pembawa acara yang dipanggil Kurama-sama tadi tertawa renyah seolah-olah bahagia dengan antusias para peserta sekaligus para fansnya itu. _"Selamat datang para peserta dalam acara paling bergengsi yang pernah digelar di KETV, WELCOME TO THE EAT BULLY~"_

"_Yey~ Welcome to the Eat Bully, un!"_ sahut pembawa acara yg lain.

"_Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya ya Eat Bully diadakan?"_

"_Ini yang ke 3 kalinya, un."_

"_Benar sekali, Deidara-san. Sudah ke tiga kalinya juga KETV membagi-bagikan uang jutaan yen untuk_ _para peserta yang hadir di Eat Bully ini."_

"_Un~"_

"_Dan kali ini kita punya peserta-peserta yang spesial."_

"_Kenapa mereka spesial, Kurama-sama?" sahut pembawa acara yang menggunakan topeng seperti lollipop._

"_Ah…. Itu karena peserta kali ini…._

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Kyuu, gue pulang!" Naruto menambahkan kalimatnya karena sapaannya tadi nggak dijawab oleh sang kakak.

"_Eat Bully…."_

"AH! Eat Bully~!" buru-buru Naruto langsung ngacir ke ruang tengah buat nonton acara yang paling disukainya itu.

"KURAMA-SAMA~~~!" teriak Naruto udah ala-ala fans girl gila begitu didepan tv dan ngeliat wajah sang pembawa acara yang berambut dark blue.

"Ck! Bisa nggak sih loe nggak usah teriak-teriak?" sela Kyuubi.

"Kyuu? Loe juga suka nonton acara ini?" tanya Naruto yang melihat kakaknya juga duduk di depan tv kecil milik mereka.

"Mana mungkin gue suka acara bodoh kayak gitu." Jawab Kyuubi ketus. "Loe mau tau acara yang lebih seru nggak?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil ngerangkul pundak Naruto dan narik dia untuk lebih dekat.

_Glup!_

"TOLONG AKU, KURA-bephh." Mulut Naruto langsung dibekep sama Kyuubi sebelum dia berhasil meneriakkan nama artis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"LOE MAU BIKIN GUE JADI BUDEK GARA-GARA TERIAKAN LOE YANG BANCI ITU,EH?" teriak Kyuubi yang malah lebih keras dibanding teriakan a la fans girl-nya Naruto plus bikin Naruto langsung budek sesaat. Hanya sesaat.

"Apa sih Kyuu? Kalo loe nggak suka sama Kurama-sama ya udah, jangan bekep-bekep mulut gue dong!" Naruto menatap kakaknya sebal. "Lagian, loe maksain amat gue buat nonton acara favorit loe itu." _Dasar psikopat! _Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya dia coba? Kurama-sama? Huh!" ucap Kyuubi sinis. "Ah! Tapi dia bagus deh~ Karena gue suka sama salah satu movie yang dimana dia sebagai tokoh utama dokter bedah. Disitu digambarin secara rinci gimana si dokter bedah yang ternyata punya kelainan jiwa ini dan bla bla bla."

"GUE NGGAK DENGER! GUE NGGAK DENGER, SUMPAH!" Naruto langsung nutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Oh…. Jadi nggak denger? Ini tentang Kurama-sial itu lho~ Katanya loe fans berat dia? Masa sikap fans begini?" tanya Kyuubi main-main.

"Tapi gue nggak suka movie itu! Bloody!"

"Nah~! Disitu itu lah kerennya, Naru-bodoh."

"Gue sukanya waktu Kurama-sama main di film action!" mata sapphire Naruto langsung berbinar-binar waktu ngucapin kalimat paling suci baginya 'Kurama-sama main film action'. Dia sampe lupa pura-pura nggak dengernya tadi. "Dia adalah actor paling keren yang pernah gue liat! Dia nggak pake stunt man, Kyuu! Yang artinya dia bener-bener ngelakuin semua adegan action itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Sugoii~"

"Tanpa loe jelasin, gue juga udah tau kok apa artinya stunt man itu. Bodoh!"

"Dia lebih bagus dari loe, Kyuu." Naruto memeletkan lidahnya lalu jalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Ya udah. Loe minta dia aja buat ngangkat loe jadi adiknya. Dasar orang-orang bodoh."

Naruto menggumam kesal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga kamarnya Kyuubi. Mereka satu kamar, emmm lebih tepatnya cuma itu satu-satunya kamar yang mereka punya dirumah kecil mereka.

Naruto mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos oblong warna oranye, warna kesukaan dia, dan jeans selutut.

"Oey, Kyuu." Kyuubi yang dipanggil cuma ngelirik adiknya.

"Apaan loe? Nggak usah ngeliatin gue seolah-olah gue makhluk aneh gitu deh." Ucap Kyuubi ketus karena Naruto nggak kunjung ngomong juga dan malah ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan terharunya yang bikin Kyuubi merinding. _Sumpah! Tuh anak kesambet jin mana sih?_

"Makasih ya." Naruto bilang gitu dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca seolah bilang Kyuu-loe-kakak-gue-yang-paling-baik-sedunia!

Mata merah Kyuubi memicing nggak paham. "Makasih? Buat apaan?"

"Loe emang paling tau kesukaan gue. Tapi kita ini orang miskin yang buat makan aja susah, bahkan elo sampe kerja banting tulang buat gue. Nggak seharusnya loe beliin ini buat gue." Naruto menggenggam sekeping DVD salah satu movie Kurama ada tanda tangannya pula! "Tapi gue tetep seneng Kyuu." Naruto nyerocos seneng setengah mati. Secara dia nggak pernah punya apa pun tentang artis kesukaannya itu.

_Sial! Gue lupa ngeberesin yang satu itu!_ Meski dalam hati Kyuubi udah panik tapi ekspresinya tajam seperti biasa. Ngeliat Naruto yang seneng pake banget bikin Kyuubi jadi eneg juga sama kebodohan adiknya itu. "Loe bego, ya?"

"Oe?" Naruto mandang kakak semata wayangnya. "JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BEGO, KYUU!" teriak Naruto kesel.

_Bletak!_

"Ittai…."

"Sekali pun gue beliin loe tuh DVD, emang loe mau ngeliat movie itu dimana, bego?" Kyuubi ngerebut tuh DVD dari Naruto. "Ini punya temen gue."

"Temen?"

Pip. Pip.

"Hm?" Kyuubi ngangkat telponnya. "Chk! Kenapa loe baru bilang sekarang, sial!" Kyuubi langsung mutusin sambungan teleponnya.

"Mau kemana, Kyuu?"

"Gue ada urusan."

xxx

"Terima kasih. Selamat datang kembali." Naruto mengangguk ke pelayan mini market yang hanya berjarak satu gang dari rumahnya sambil menenteng belanjaannya untuk makan malam mereka. Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sudah hidup sendiri selama 3 tahun, membuat Naruto jadi terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah yang diserahkan kepadanya. Kyuubi lepas tangan soal pekerjaan itu, dia ngerasa nggak cocok bersih-bersih dan nggak punya cukup kesabaran untuk ngelakuin hal itu. Naruto sih oke-oke aja dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga, toh, ibunya dulu sering membagi-bagikan pekerjaan rumah ke kedua anaknya kalau di hari libur. Dan memang pekerjaan Kyuubi lah yang akhirnya tidak beres.

Sebenarnya keluarga Kyuubi dan Naruto sebelumnya adalah keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Ayah mereka , Namikaze Minato, punya perusahaan dibidang kesehatan dan ibu mereka, Namikaze Kushina, adalah aktris terkenal. Tapi suatu hari perusahaan Namikaze terlilit hutang yang sekaligus menyebabkan karir Kushina hancur.

Kemudian sepulangnya Namikaze sekeluarga dari liburan untuk menghilangkan kepenatan kedua orang tua itu sekaligus meyakinkan anak-anak mereka bahwa semua baik-baik saja, sebuah mobil paparazzi mengejar mereka. Menuntut sebuah berita yang akhirnya menyebabkan kecelakaan parah. Kedua orang tua Kyuubi dan Naruto meninggal saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Beruntung Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya mengalami luka ringan.

Sayang, saat mereka kembali dari pemakaman, mansion mereka, rumah peninggalan kedua orang tua mereka, terbakar dan rusak parah karena arus pendek akibat kelalaian seorang pelayan mereka.

Harta Namikaze lenyap.

Ayah dan ibu mereka yang anak tunggal, membuat mereka tidak bisa bersandar pada siapa pun.

Kyuubi dan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah kecil yang uang sewanya dibayar dengan hasil jerih payah Kyuubi. Mereka mengganti marga mereka dengan marga ibu mereka, Uzumaki. Mereka mengajukan beasiswa ke sekolah untuk setidaknya meringankan biaya sekolah mereka. Seluruh biaya kebutuhan hidup ditanggung oleh Kyuubi dan urusan rumah diserahkan ke Naruto. Mungkin terdengar sedikit egois karena hanya Kyuubi yang kerja keras mencari uang. Tapi itu semua adalah keputusan Kyuubi.

"_Gue bisa bantu loe cari uang, Kyuu. Sebelum berangkat sekolah gue bisa jual Koran atau jadi pengantar susu. Sepulang sekolah sebelum loe pulang kerja, gue bisa ngamen dulu. Loe tau, kan, kalo suara gue bagus. Setelah itu…. Gue bakal beres-beres rumah dan masak buat-"_

"_Loe ngeremehin gue? Loe pikir gue nggak sanggup kerja untuk menuhin semua kebutuhan kita?"_

"_Bukan gitu, Ky-"_

"_Gue yang kerja dan elo yang masak! Titik! Jangan ngelawan gue, Naruto."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Gue nggak mau denger penolakan elo lagi! Gue capek! Gue mau tidur! Kalo loe masih ribut juga, mending loe tidur di teras sana!"_

"Hahh…." Naruto menghela napas mengingat kejadian yang sudah menimpanya ini. Semua itu serasa bagai mimpi saja. Perasaan memiliki orang tua. Perasaan memiliki semua yang diinginkan. Perasaan dimanja. Semuanya hanya seperti mimpi baginya. Dia dan Kyuubi sekarang harus bersusah payah untuk tetap sekolah dan bertahan hidup.

Bahkan hatinya merasa sangat sakit mengingat kakak semata wayangnya yang mengorbankan semua waktu remajanya untuk bekerja keras. Yang semakin membuatnya tidak tenang adalah pekerjaan kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Dia sangat khawatir, sial! Dan Kyuubi seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan kekhawatirannya itu.

xxx

"BENARKAH?"

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan keras melayang ke kepala si blonde.

"Ittai! Sasuke teme!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang cenut-cenut.

"Berisik, Dobe!"

"Terus masalah buat loe kalo gue berisik?!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke teme pantat ayam!"

"Bego kuadrat."

"Loe makhluk luar angkasa paling dingin yang bikin gue eneg gara-gara teriakan fans-fans loe yang membabi buta itu, brengsek!"

"Hn. Bilang aja loe iri."

"STOP!" Sakura, cewek rambut pink yang satu kelas dengan Naruto dan Sasuke ini memijit pelipisnya gemas. "Bisa nggak sih, sehari aja loe nggak bikin keributan, Naruto!" bentaknya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Kenapa cuma gue yang disalahin? Si pantat ayam ini yang ngajak gue berantem!" Naruto membela diri sambil nunjuk cowok emo dingin yang duduk tepat didepan bangkunya.

"Hn."

"Tapi suara loe yang bikin kelas ini jadi cetar membahana!" Sakura yang duduk di samping Sasuke ngelirik Naruto dengan ganasnya.

"T-Tapi…."

"Udah lah Naruto-kun, kalo loe mau dibela Sakura-san, loe mesti setenar Sasuke-kun dulu." Sai mencoba menenangkan teman sebangkunya meski caranya salah kaprah.

"S-Sai?" Naruto nyaris mewek.

"Haha. Bener juga loe, Sai!" Kiba yang duduk di seberang Naruto ikut nimpalin ucapan Sai. "Jadi…. Loe mau ngedengerin kelanjutan gosipnya nggak nih?" tawar Kiba.

"Oh!" Naruto hampir lupa dengan berita yang dibawa Kiba karena terbawa emosi.

"Ck! Mendokusai. Itu sudah bukan gossip lagi, huaahmmm…." Cowok berambut nanas yang paling pemalas dikelas itu ngasih komentar yang bikin Naruto makin semangat untuk mendengar lanjutan berita yang dibawa Kiba.

"Wah! Bahkan loe sampai membenarkannya juga, Shika. Huohohohoh." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Nggak sabar.

"Yah, begitulah. Jadi sekolah kita bakalan hadir jadi peserta di acara Eat Bully yang ada di KETV."

"YEEYYY~! GUE BISA KETEMU KURAMA-SAMA!"

"Cih!"

"Apaan loe, pantat ayam? Loe cemburu sama gue yang bakal ketemu sama Kurama-sama?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar decihan dari cowok yang paling nyebelin dalam hidupnya.

"Ehmmm…. Naruto, masalahnya…. Nggak bisa semua murid dateng keacara itu. Cuma siswa atau siswi yang nempatin peringkat 1 sampai 30 besar se sekolah yang bisa ikut jadi peserta mewakili sekolah kita."

Naruto langsung membatu ngedenger ucapan Kiba barusan. "APAAAA?" Dia langsung naruh kepalanya kemeja, nangis sejadi-jadinya. Impiannya hancur. "Kenapa? Kenapa dunia kejam sama gue?" naas memang buat para fans Kurama yang peringkatnya dibawah 30, apalagi Naruto yang hanya di peringkat 111. "Kurama-sama…."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal setengah mati. Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dengan lirikan dark-nya sambil tersenyum sinis seolah membodohi Naruto.

"Kenapa si brengsek ini ada di peringkat 3!"

"Huh!" Sasuke membuang mukanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke kesal juga karena ada di peringkat 3, bukan karena dia nggak mau ketemu Kurama-sama. Sama sekali bukan itu yang jadi masalah tapi karena yang ada di peringkat 1 adalah Uchiha Itachi. Si keriput sialan, kakak Sasuke yang paling ingin dikalahkannya. Dan lebih sialnya Sasuke, yang ada di peringkat 2 adalah Sabaku no Gaara, siswa kelas sebelah yang juga sama-sama kelas 1. Pamor Sasuke sebagai pangeran dingin hampir jatuh gara-gara cowok 'ai' berambut merah itu.

"Hm, kalo nggak salah Kyuubi-kun, kakak loe itu, ada di peringkat 10, kan?" Tanya Sai.

"A-Ah…. Benar juga…." Naruto kembali meratapi nasibnya yang berotak bodoh, ah, kurang pintar maksudku.

xxx

_Sial! Gue harus ngelakuin sesuatu! Apa sih yang dipikirin Nenek berdada besar itu! _Kyuubi menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Yo! Kyuubi!" Itachi yang kebetulan baru dari toilet berpapasan dengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang menghadangnya, menoleh pun tidak sama sekali. Kyuubi geser ke kiri, Itachi geser ke kanan. Kyuubi ke kanan, Itachi ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya. Kyuubi akhirnya berhenti dan mendesah kesal. "Loe mau kemana?" tanya Itachi pasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ck! Urusai!" Kyuubi berjalan lagi saat Itachi lengah menghadangnya.

Nggak menyerah, Itachi ngekor di belakang Kyuubi. "Jadi, acaranya besok, ya?" celoteh Itachi yang diabaikan Kyuubi. "Gue, sih, berharap kalau kita bakal dijadiin pasangan waktu bagian 'Konoha Pintar'."

"Gue nggak bakalan ikut." Akhirnya Kyuubi menanggapi juga.

"Eh?"

"Loe di peringkat 10, kan? Heran, padahal elo kan sering bolos sekolah. Pinter juga ya elo." Lanjut Itachi.

"Loe Uchiha paling sok ikut campur yang pernah gue temuin, Chi. Pasti orang tua loe nyesel punya anak keriput yang cacat otak kayak elo."

"Gue? Cacat otak?" ulang Itachi. "Hmmm…. Peringkat gue diatas elo, lhooo…. Bahkan diatas semua siswa Jepang. Masih bilang kalo gue cacat otak, rubah?" Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Nenek berdada besar! Loe ada didalam?" Kyuubi langsung masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolahnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang kepala sekolah.

"Hah…. Ada apa Kyuubi? Itachi juga?" tanya Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah.

"Ah, sebenarnya saya kesini hanya untuk mengantar Kyu-"

"Gue nggak mau ikut acara Eat Bully." Potong Kyuubi.

"Hm?" Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian tangannya meraih sebuah dokumen yang mungkin isinya kurang lebih tentang peringkat para siswanya. "Apa alasanmu, Kyuubi?"

"Gue harus kerja." Jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kalo kamu menang di acara itu, kamu bisa dapat uang, kan, Kyuubi?"

"Gue nggak bisa meninggalkan kerjaan gue, Nenek oppai!"

"Uzumaki Kyuubi!" Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, kesal dengan sikap salah satu murid didiknya yang selalu mengata-ngatainya itu. _Sungguh berani sekali sikap bocah ini…. Mirip sekali dengan ibunya._

"Kyuubi, bersikaplah sedikit lebih manis." Bisik Itachi. Uchiha satu ini punya modus menyuruh Kyuubi bersikap manis. _Sesekali liat Kyuubi bersikap manis, kan, menyenangkan juga._ Pikir Itachi.

"Diam loe, Uchiha!" death glare Kyuubi. Itachi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. _Saa~ Death glare seperti itu tidak mempan untuk gue._ Itachi mengingat death glare yang sering dilempar oleh ayahnya membuatnya kebal dengan tatapan mematikan siapa pun.

"Loe bisa milih siswa lain untuk gantiin gue." Ucap Kyuubi lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan kepsek.

Tsunade menatap Itachi yang lagi-lagi mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah." Tsunade menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Adakan seleksi singkat untuk memilih satu kursi kosong peserta yang akan mewakili Konoha High School dalam acara Eat Bully."

"Kuserahkan padamu, Uchiha Itachi."

"Hn." Itachi tersenyum singkat sebelum menyusul Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

TBC~

Saya bakal semangat nulis kalau kalian mau nyempatin waktu untuk review, Minna~

Semangatin author baru (?) yg pemalas ini ya, miaw~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**setelah publish saya baru sadar kalo 3 bintang yg saya pake buat pembatas tuh gg kebaca di sini. Sekarang saya edit lagi. abisnya ceritanya berkesan gg nyambung gitu. Emmm... maaf kalo Naru nya OOC -_-'''**

Halloooo…. #dengan semangat.

Huehehehehe Sorry ya buat update yang sangat *ehm* lemot ini. Tapi beneran lho saya nggak bermaksud buat lepas dari tanggung jawab (halah!) abisnya nulis emang rada susah ya buat pemalas kayak saya , lagian saya lagi bokek alias nggak punya uang buat beli pulsa modem. Ada yg mau beliin? Nomorny ini 08xxxxx #curcol dah XD.

Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah mendukung cerita ini #membungkuk dalam-dalam. Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah maksa-maksa saya buat cepetan update khukhu.

**Balasan Review:**

Oh ya, karena ada yang tanya nih fic apaan, maka saya jawab kalo fic ini fic **family n friendship yang mengandung unsur sho-ai. ** Kenapa?

Kyuubi: Ya, karena authornya manusia ababil yang kadang normal kadang fujo.

Naruto: Fujo itu apaan?

Maaf ya, kalo kesannya ngegantung gitu (cuek). Abisnya saya sekarang lebih suka cerita friendship (meski gg nolak kalo disodorin Yaoi ataupun straight wakakakaka).

Eh, ada yg tanya "Eat Bully itu apaan?"

Kyuubi: Sebenernya authornya juga nggak tau wkakakakaka!

Kuro: Eh... Itu... emmm... tau acara Eat Bullaga yang ada di SCTV itu kan? #nggak tuh!# Sebenernya Eat Bully itu plesetan dari Eat Bullaga tapi...

Kyuubi: Tapi karna si author yang gg punya sense kalo ngasih nama, jadinya aneh gitu deh~. Eh, author-baka, lu tau nggak sih Eat Bully itu kalo diartiin secara perkata jadi apaan?

Kuro: Emm... Eat = makan n Bully = kekerasan, kan? Jadi... Kekerasan yg dimakan!

Naruto: Apaan tuh?

Kyuubi: Jelek banget.

Sasuke: Dasar nggak berguna.

Kuro: EHHH? Kaliaaannnnnn... #nangis bombay.

Itachi: Cie... Fic lu dibilang bagus lho...

Kuro: Uhuk! Uhuk! Makasih #senyum lebar banget.

Kyuubi: Ya iyalah orang gue yang jadi tokoh utama! pasti keren lah~

Naruto: Songong nih Kyuu.

Kyuubi: Eh, ada yg bilang kalo elu musti update karna kuota **sun **udah tinggal seminggu lagi tuh...

Kuro: Iye, iye, gue update nih. #meski udah lebih dari seminggu. Maaf ya buat sunsunu-kun yg kuotanya udah habis huehehehe #kayak gg niat minta maaf aja deh?

Itachi: Eh? Lu mau nge sun gue Kyuu?

Kuro: Hey, hey, ini bukan YAOI lho cuma friendship!

Itachi: Ya, friendship-nya gue sama Kyuu tuh ya begini.

Kyuubi: Idih! Sorry ye gue nggak gitu!

Naruto: Oy! Kuro-chan! Tuh diingetin ama si **Chi!** Praktikum no! Praktikum!

Kuro: Laporan gueeeeeeeeeeeeeee... #nangis bombay lagi.

Naruto: Eh, Kyuu, ada yang nanyain kerjaan loe tuh! Loe kerja apaan sih?

Kyuubi: Oh, kerjaan gue tuh... #dibungkem author.

Itachi: kerjaan loe kerjaan yang 'iya-iya'? #mandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan 'pengen'.

Kyuubi: Gue merinding. Udahan yuk, udahan.

Naruto: Iya yuk udahan.

Kuro: Yosh! Kita-kita udah ngeganggu mereka yg mau baca fic nih #ada yg mau kan? Baiklah! Kita tutup dulu balasan review-nya. Sekian. Makasih buat kalian semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... JAA~!

Sasuke: Gue kok nggak muncul lagi?

Naruto: Udah ditutup, teme!

Makasih juga buat tetangga kamar saya yang udah bersedia minjemin modem :D

* * *

**RED DEVIL STORY**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**It's Happy Line by YUI.**

**Eat Bulaga bukan punya saya #khehehe.**

**This fic by Kuro.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Non-EYD n full of kata-kata kasar**

**Mengandung unsur sho-ai, mungkin kalian bakal menemukan typo yg bertebaran khukhukhu**

**Meskipun ini saya masukkan ke genre Humor, saya gg yakin dg selera humor saya -_-**

**Note:**

**If you don't like? Just click back.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Satu kursi kosong peserta Eat Bully yang tersedia akan diperebutkan oleh seluruh siswa Konoha High School. Tidak bisa dikatakan semua juga, sih. Ada beberapa siswa yang ternyata lebih memilih tidur siang di atap sekolah atau lebih baik pulang ke rumah daripada ikut antusiasme memperebutkan SATU kursi kosong.

Setelah perintah dari Tsunade a.k.a the Headmaster of KHS, Uchiha Itachi sang ketua OSIS yang sudah turun jabatan langsung mengkoordinasi para anggota OSIS untuk mengadakan seleksi calon peserta yang berminat untuk mengisi kekosongan peserta dalam acara Eat Bully. Seleksi calon peserta itu sudah diputuskan akan diadakan hari ini setelah sekolah usai.

Ada tiga tahap penyeleksian dan sebelum para siswa berhak untuk mengikuti seleksi, mereka harus berhasil mendapatkan tiket untuk mengikuti babak penyeleksian. Hanya ada 50 tiket yang disediakan oleh panitia penyeleksi, dimana para panitia ini terdiri dari siswa-siswi yang sudah dipastikan akan menjadi peserta Eat Bully agar tidak ada kecurangan didalam kepanitiaan meskipun praktik Korupsi Kolusi dan Nepotisme kemungkinan besar masih bisa terjadi.

Pengambilan tiket dilakukan di lapangan Basket tepat setelah bel tanda usainya sekolah.

Dan pada detik itu juga…. Lapangan Basket KHS sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang ingin mengikuti seleksi calon peserta Eat Bully.

"U-Uwa…. Ramai sekali…."

"A-Aku mau ikut!"

"Gue juga!"

"Minggir loe! Jangan dorong-dorong gue!"

"Antri yang bener dong!"

xxx

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan tugas kalian lewat e-mail malam ini. Selamat siang, anak-anak." Ucap Yamato-sensei sang guru biologi yang paling paham tentang pohon itu mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini.

"Yosh! Saatnya untuk ngedapetin tiket itu~!" teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas begitu Yamato-sensei keluar dari kelas.

"Peringkat bawah seperti loe memang harus berusaha lebih keras, ya." Sasuke yang duduk di depan Naruto memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke blonde itu dan tersenyum mengejek khas Uchiha-nya. "A-APA LOE BILANG?!" muka Naruto memerah, marah. Tangannya yang tadi mengepal ke atas, sekarang terkepal kuat di atas mejanya.

"Hn? Dobe, semangatlah." Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto. Senyumnya yang benar-benar kelihatan tulus itu hampir menipu semua orang. Sedetik setelahnya, Sasuke langsung berbalik berdiri sambil tersenyum dark dan keluar kelas.

"S-Sombong sekali dia!" Grrrrh! Naruto udah nggak tahan dengan sikap n sifat di atas anginnya Uchiha bungsu bastard itu! "Beda banget sama Itachi-nii yang baik hati…."

.

.

.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee yang baru keluar dari kelas jaw drop melihat antrian panjaaaang, ah, lebih tepat kalau disebut kerumunan padat, para siswa KHS yang ingin ikut jadi peserta di acara paling bergengsi di Konoha Entertaint TeleVision a.k.a KETV.

"Ck. Mendokusai."

"Oe? Shika? Ngapain elo disini?" Kiba agak shock melihat teman sebangkunya yang paling malas ini bisa ikut berada ditengah-tengah keramaian.

"J-Jangan bilang kalo elo mau ikutan seleksi ini?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Hey, dia jadi pesimis kalo otak encer kayak Shikamaru ikut seleksi ini.

"Baka. Gue peringkat 4, udah pasti jadi peserta acara merepotkan itu dan gue panitia." Kata Shikamaru sambil nunjukkin co card kepanitiaannya. "Itachi yang nyuruh gue. Huaahmmm…. Merepotkan." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut nanasnya dan menguap lebar.

"Uwoo! Beruntungnya dikau~!" Lee mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas sambil bercucuran air mata bahagia. Dia merasa bahagia kapan pun saat temannya berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya – meski sebenarnya Shika nggak benar-benar ingin bangku peserta tersebut. Kurang lebih Rock Lee itu si Lebay yang kurang tanggap suasana hati orang.

"Ee…. Elo panitia, kan, Shika?" Tanya Naruto sambil merangkul pundak teman nanasnya itu yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tak koheren. "Ehem, lalu elo pasti pegang tiketnya, kan?" Naruto memulai jurus puppy eyes-nya yang bahkan bisa menjatuhkan sang Rubah.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menguap. "Huahmmm…. Nggak, semua tiket yang gue pegang udah diminta sama Sasori-senpai."

"EEEE?" Naruto dan Kiba otomatis kaget sedang Lee hanya memperhatikan semangat orang-orang yang saling berebut tiket. "S-Sasori-senpai? Buat apa semua tiket itu?" kali ini Kiba yang angkat bicara.

"Katanya buat boneka-boneka miliknya. Entahlah orang aneh itu."

Naruto dan Kiba membatu.

"Cih!" Sasuke yang lewat didepan kerumunan Naruto dkk hanya berdecih dengan tampang Uchiha-menyebalkannya.

"Sasu-teme! Apaan ekspresi elo itu, heh?" sengit Naruto yang udah sadar dari mem'batu'nya.

"Harusnya gue yang tanya apa arti ekspresi bodoh elo barusan itu." Ucap Sasuke ditambah senyuman mengejeknya.

"Siapa yang berekspresi bodoh!?" Naruto yang selalu hilang kendali kalau berhadapan dengan Sasuke langsung mendekati sang Uchiha sambil narik kerah baju siswa berambut emo itu.

"Cih! Jadi elo emang lebih suka adu mulut sama gue ketimbang ngedapetin tiket-baka itu, Dobe?" _twitch. _Naruto kesal setengah mati. Kalo dua kali adu mulut mungkin dia bakal mati beneran.

"Uchiha sok-sokan, bakal gue maafin elo kali ini karena gue ada tugas sibuk." Ucap Naruto lalu ngelepasin cengkeramannya pada kerah Sasuke.

"Elo mau tiket?" tanya Sasuke sambil nunjukkin 5 tiket yang dipegangnya. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab tawaran Sasuke…. "Cium sepatu gue, baru gue kasih." Lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya yang sangat jelas menggambarkan betapa puasnya dia udah membuat adik si Rubah berwajah merah-biru, kesal sampai ingin menonjoknya.

Sasuke berlalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Setelah berusaha mati-matian. Mencari para panitia yang semuanya dikerubuti begitu banyak siswa hanya untuk selembar tiket. Menerobos kerumunan itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil. Untungnya Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang bakal menyerah semudah itu meski dia harus terlempar puluhan kali tiap kali mencoba menerobos.

"Hahh…. Kalo aja Sasuke tadi mau ngasih tiketnya buat kita." Keluh Kiba yang langsung dapet death glare gratis dari sang Uzumaki.

"Nggak bakal gue terima tiket dari Teme pantat ayam itu!" Naruto bersikeras.

Kali ini jumlah siswa yang berkerumun mulai berkurang hingga mereka, Naruto Kiba Lee, bisa leluasa mencari para panitia.

"Maaf tiket udah abis."

"Gue nggak pegang tiket lagi, sorry."

"No more."

"N-Nandeeeee?" Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu Gaara, panitia terakhir yang berdiri di lapangan basket. "Maaf, Naru." Ucap Gaara datar seolah nggak ada niat 'maaf' dalam kalimatnya.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang lebih berjuang keras! Daku akan latihan 1000 kali keliling lapangan karena kalah dari semangat mereka, yosh!" teriak Lee penuh api membakar lapangan basket, eh?

"Kalo elo emang bener-bener pengen jadi peserta, gimana kalo loe tukeran posisi aja sama gue." Tanya Gaara tanpa nada Tanya dikalimatnya. "Eh?" Naruto sebenernya seneng banget dengan tawaran itu, tapi "Itu kan licik, Gaar." Keluhnya. Halah! Sok sportif dianya sekarang.

"Nggak apa-apa. Guenya ikhlas kok." Kalimat Gaara barusan bikin Kiba yang ngedenger jadi sweatdrop.

"Udahlah, Naruto. Mana mungkin elo bisa tukeran posisi sama Gaara. Ntar malah pada curiga kalo ada dua orang peringkat bawah bisa jadi peserta n tiba-tiba Gaaranya nggak ada. Loe taukan kalo dia lumayan dikenal." Bisik Kiba dikalimat terakhirnya. "Yang ada elonya ntar malah diusir keluar."

"Gue juga nggak mau, kok." Naruto manyun sama penjelasan Kiba tadi. Dia juga tau kali kalo hal itu bakal ketauan, lagian mana mungkin dia mau memanfaatkan sobat baiknya demi keinginan egoisnya? "Nggak apa-apa kok, Gaar." Naruto senyum. "Elo nikmatin aja acara itu trus nanti elo bisa cerita ke gue, kan? Emang salah gue yang bodoh ini jadi nggak bisa ikut berpartisipasi." Ucap Naruto sok keren padahal dalam hati udah mau nangis, terus ngajak Kiba buat pergi dari lapangan basket n ninggalin Lee yang masih sibuk muterin lapangan basket.

"K-Kurama-samaaa….." Kiba langsung sigap menahan tubuh Naruto yang sudah lunglai. "Kuatkan diri loe, Naruto!"

"Padahal sedikit lagi…." Naruto bergumam. "Padahal sedikit lagi gue bisa ketemu Kurama-sama!" kali ini Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kiba.

"Hwentikwan Nwarutoo!"

"Em…. Naruto." Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara dengan wajah 'Ya?'

"Gue bisa jadi guru les loe lagi." Ucap Gaara. Ya, Gaara yang udah sahabatan sama Naruto sejak TK emang udah biasa ngajarin Naruto karena diminta sama ortunya si Uzumaki bungsu, selain itu dia juga rada gregetan sama Naruto yang otaknya sebenernya lumayan tapi entah kenapa bodoh gitu. Gaara kenal baik sama keluarga Namikaze dan dia dulu sering dapet bayaran atas tenaganya ngajarin Naruto. Sebenernya dia udah nolak buat dibayar tapi Ibu Naruto, Kushina, selalu maksa dia buat nerima tuh uang dan dia juga diterima baik dikeluarga itu. "Eh? Tapi gue nggak punya uang buat bayar guru les berbakat kayak elo, Gaar. Hehe." Naruto nyengir.

"Gue nggak minta dibayar kok."

"Tapi…."

"Mulai minggu depan gue ke rumah loe ya. Lagian bentar lagi mid semester." Gaara sedikit maksa.

"Uh. Ya udah deh. Makasih ya Gaar." Naruto senyum.

"Naru!" seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto, Kiba n Gaara lalu berjalan ngedeketin mereka.

"Ita-nii?" Naruto balas ngelambai.

"Hmm…. Ngapain kok elo masih disini jam segini, Naru? Bukannya si Kyuu udah pulang dari tadi?" Tanya Itachi begitu udah ada di dekat Naruto. Tangan kanannya terangkat buat nyapa Gaara, Kiba n Lee yang juga udah disitu, senyum. "Eh, iya, gue lagi ada urusan jadi pulangnya nggak bareng sama Kyuu."

"Hooo…. Urusan apaan?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Naruto garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebelum ngejawab. "Itu…. Gue sebenernya mau ikutan daftar jadi calon peserta Eat Bully. Tapi gue gagal hehehe." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Oh, gitu." Itachi nyubit dagunya, keliatan mikir. "Hm…. Sayang sekali semua tiketnya udah habis." Lanjutnya dan Itachi bisa melihat wajah kecewa Naruto. "Tapi, mungkin gue bisa usahain sesuatu." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Seru tiga orang disana bebarengan (Kiba, Naruto n Lee).

"Hn." Itachi ngangguk. "Kebetulan pemilik KETV itu paman gue, jadi gue mungkin bisa masukin kalian bertiga kesana yah meski nggak jadi peserta juga sih, cuma sekedar nonton. Mau?" tawar Itachi yang langsung dianggukin sama Naruto, Kiba dan Lee.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu ini gue tunggu kalian di depan gedung Konoha ntar gue jemput buat ke studio X. kebetulan banget ya, acaranya hari Minggu."

"Makasih Itachi-nii/Itachi-senpai!" ucap Naruto, Kiba dan Lee bersamaan. Sedang Gaara ngehela nafas lega. "Ah, Itachi-nii…. Loe emang Aniki idaman gue!" tambah Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naru, ada sesuatu yang mau gue omongin." Itachi ngerangkul pundak Naruto. "Maaf ya, Narutonya gue pinjem dulu." Ucapnya lalu ngajak Naruto ngejauh dari gerombolan temannya.

"Gue jadi heran kenapa yang adiknya malah si Sasuke itu, ya? Padahal lebih cocok kalo Naruto yang jadi adiknya." Bisik Kiba yang dianggukin setuju sama Gaara n Lee. "Lagipula Kyuubi nggak cocok jadi kakaknya Naruto." Komentar Gaara. _Dari muka loe, kayaknya elo pengen banget jadi kakaknya Naruto._ Pikir Kiba sweatdrop.

"Naru tau nggak kenapa Kyuubi nolak jadi peserta?" Tanya Itachi begitu dia dan Naruto udah keluar dari Lapangan Basket – Lapangan Basket sekolah mereka tertutup (didalam gedung gitu.).

"Eh? Kyuu nolak jadi peserta?" Naruto kaget. Itachi, sih, udah bisa memperkirakan ekspresi Naruto yang nggak tau apa-apa.

"Hah…. Jadi beneran nggak tau ya." Kata Itachi lebih ke dirinya sendiri. "Dia bilangnya, sih, karena ada kerjaan hari itu." Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Dia itu…. Terlalu memaksakan diri. Padahal sekali-kali dia juga butuh istirahat." Naruto makin nunduk. "Ini semua salah gue, Itachi-nii." Katanya kali ini sambil mandang Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia mau nangis! Naruto nggak habis pikir sama Kyuubi yang sekarang jadi workaholic itu.

"Kenapa gue nggak bisa diandalkan?"

"Kenapa gue cuma bisa bergantung sama Kyuubi?"

xxx

"Kenapa loe?" Tanya Kyuubi begitu ngeliat tampang lesu adik semata wayangnya. "Elo nggak mau makan itu? Sini biar gue yang makan." Lanjut Kyuubi yang nggak dapet respon apa-apa dari Naruto sambil mencomot sepotong tempe goreng dari mangkuk Naruto.

"Bukan gitu, Kyuu." Naruto cepet-cepet ngehalangin Kyuubi yang mau ambil jatah makannya. "Gue cuma lagi mikir berat aja."

"Heh? Tumben elo mikir." Kata Kyuubi sambil tetap mengambil tempe goreng terakhir yang udah ada di mangkuk Naruto itu. "Udahlah mikir yang sederhana aja nggak usah yang berat-berat. Gue kasian ngeliat tampang elo itu." Sindir Kyuubi.

"Hahh…. Kyuu, mestinya elo ngajarin gue belajar! Elo ada di peringkat 10 meski gue nggak pernah liat elo belajar tapi gue? Gue nggak belajar tapi di peringkat 111." Keluh Naruto udah nggak minat sama makan malamnya gara-gara tempe gorengnya udah dicuri Kyuubi.

"Itu namanya otak elo dibawah standar. Siapa suruh elonya nggak mau belajar. Gue nggak perlu belajar mah emang udah jenius dari sononya." Ledek Kyuubi.

"Iya…. Gue emang nggak bisa diandalkan, ya."

"Eh?" Kyuubi yang ngedenger kalimat itu dari adik semata wayangnya jadi ngeliatin Naruto yang tatapan matanya berubah sedih. "Ngaku juga elo kalo emang nggak bisa diandalkan." Jelas Kyuubi sambil terkekeh.

Kyuubi yang udah selesai makan malam, fokus lagi ke arah TV. Mereka makan di depan TV. Dia ngeganti-ganti channelnya sampe nemuin salah satu acara yang menurut dia cukup nggak ngeboringin. Sebuah acara NG – No Good, dimana acara itu mengundang artis buat dibuka kelemahan-kelemahannya. Dan kebetulan artis kali ini yang diundang adalah Kurama dan dia ditantang buat menyanyi di acara itu.

"Ehhee. Sial, suara orang itu buruk banget. Haha." Komentar Kyuubi.

"…" Kyuubi manyun karena nggak denger teriakan-teriakan heboh dari adiknya yang ngaku fans berat dari Kurama itu.

"Kyuu…. Ukh!" Naruto langsung menghambur buat meluk kakaknya yang duduk disampingnya itu. "Kenapa loe?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil ngedorong Naruto supaya ngejauh darinya, risih.

"Maafin gue yaa…." Naruto udah nggak kuat lagi ngebendung air matanya. Tapi karena dia tau kalo Kyuubi benci banget sama air mata, dia jadi ngedongak-dongak buat nahan air mata itu supaya nggak jatuh ke pipi tannya.

"?"

"Gue udah denger dari Itachi-nii. Katanya elo ngundurin diri dari peserta Eat Bully n milih kerja makanya ada satu kursi kosong buat peserta. N gue malah ribut sendiri dan berusaha buat bisa jadi peserta tanpa mikirin perasaan elo…." Kali ini Naruto menatap kakaknya, dia udah nggak peduli sama air mata yang akhirnya mengalir turun juga.

"Perasaan gue? Maksud loe?" Kyuubi cengo nggak ngerti sama ucapan Naruto.

"Iya…. P-Perasaan elo… padahal elo ngefans berat sama Kurama-sama n pengen banget dateng di acara Eat Bully biar bisa ketemu idola elo itu tapi pada akhirnya elo… lebih milih kerjaaa. Gue… gue… gue…. Huweeeeee…." Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hah?" Kyuubi mangap. Dia nggak habis pikir sama otak adiknya yang ternyata beneran dibawah standar itu. "Bego! Siapa yang fans berat Kurama-sial? Lagian semua yang elo ucapin itu bukannya curhatan elo sendiri?" Bentak Kyuubi.

"Huweeee…. Kenapa dunia kejam sama kita ya, Kyuu." Tangis Naruto makin parah n makin bikin Kyuubi sakit telinga. "Kenapa gue cuma bisa ngerepotin elo sih, Kyuu…."

"Diem atau gue tendang loe keluar!" ancem Kyuubi.

"Hiks." Naruto langsung berusaha berhenti nangis dengan tampang super anehnya plus bikin mukanya jadi keliatan imut. "Abis…. Gue sedih banget, Kyuu."

"Nyanyiin lagu buat gue dong, Kyuu." Pinta Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Kayak yang dulu-dulu dinyanyiin okaa-san kalo kita sedih sampe-sampe udah nggak ada yang bisa ngehibur lagi."

"Ck!" meski berdecak, Kyuubi berdehem sebentar sebelum ambil suara dan mulai menyanyi sesuai yang diinginkan adiknya.

"_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?_

_Sae nai hibi wo sugoshite_

_Yowasa mo itami mo_

_Dono kurai kanjiteru no?_

_Tari nai kinou ni obore_

_Yume ni kaita kyou_

_Soro wa nakutte mo yeah yeah_

_Yoakemae no matataku hoshi wa_

_Kiete itta no?_

_Asu he itta no?_

_Tomorrow never knows_

_It's happy line"_

Suara nyanyian Kyuubi nggak buruk-buruk amat, tergolong bagus malah. Dan suaranya terkesan menenangkan untuk yang mendengarnya. Hal itu bertolak belakang banget sama imagenya yang kasar dan galak. Lagi pula Kyuubi memang hampir nggak pernah nyanyi didepan orang lain kecuali Naruto n Gaara, teman baik Naruto yang sering main ke rumah mereka.

Naruto tersenyum cerah bahkan kedua safirnya sampai tersembunyi. Kyuubi hanya menatap adiknya dengan pandangan jengah sambil bertopang dagu pada tangan kirinya yang ditaruh diatas meja kecil yang memang ada di ruangan itu.

"Buruan beresin bekas makan ini, gue mau make mejanya." Perintah Kyuubi yang disambut anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto beres-beres sambil bersenandung senang, rasanya nyanyian itu memang benar-benar berhasil menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. "Ah!" dan hal itu membuat Naruto ingat satu kejadian bagus hari ini.

"Oh iya, Kyuu." Panggil Naruto dari dapur kecil mereka, dia hanya perlu berbicara biasa dan Kyuubi sudah bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Hm?"

"Gue baru ingat kalo tadi pas gue gagal dapetin tiket, gue ketemu sama Itachi-nii n dia nggak cuma cerita alasan elo nolak jadi peserta tapi dia juga ngajakin gue buat nonton Eat Bully di Studio X, katanya acara itu dibawah naungan pamannya jadi dia bisa minta izin buat ngajakin gue kesana. N Itachi-nii bilang kalo gue bisa ngeliat kegiatan para kru disana! Uwoooo! Gue masih bisa ketemu Kurama-sama, yah meski belum tentu juga sih. Soalnya kata Itachi-nii, Kurama-sama itu sibuk. Hehe."

Kyuubi mematung ngedenger ucapan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Saya bakal semangat nulis kalau kalian mau nyempatin waktu untuk review, Minna~

Semangatin author yg pemalas ini ya, miaw~ ^^


End file.
